Turth or Dare
by Vane-Chan14
Summary: Rin is a popular guy but when he meets Mato a loner teen his friend make him do a dare be with her then break up with her he accepts buut what if he falls for her?
1. Chapter 1

"What you mean this was all a dare?!" Mato yelled at the black messy haired boy "Yes and...i'm sorry" he said as the other students were just looking at them "You're a jerk!" Mato yelled then see turned around and walked away "MATO!MATO!" Rin said as he took her hand "Don't touch me!GET AWAY FROM ME!" Mato yelled

* * *

**Student information **

**RIN OKUMURA **

**Personality: kind,inmuture,stupid,**

**Hair color:Black with a tint of blue**

**Eyes:Blue**

**Popularity:Very high(Populer not saying he gets high on drugs)**

**Grades: D,and C(But mostly F)**

**Skin:Light Tan**

**MATO KURIO **

**Personality: Silent,muture,smart**

**Hair colour:Jet black**

**Eyes:Blue**

**Popularity:Loner**

**Grades:A (2nd smarter person than Yukio)**

**Skin:Pale**

* * *

**I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT MAYBE I'LL UPDATE TOMARROW (maybe**

**BUT STILL THIS IT {ALL WAS A LIE REMAKE}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo~ people since I deleted all my storys I have remade it and will make it longer(I make no promises)**

* * *

**RIN POV**

As always girls go around me 'RRIINNN~ Marry me!' one girl yelled 'Rin~Be Mine let us be together' another yelled "Ladys please I can chose later" I said then they left "Man in so exostied"i mummer "..." I look to my right it was Mato sure she was silent "Oh hi there!" I said and she just ignore me "Boy no talking in the library" the libaryan said I nod I look at her again and she disapere 'woah!' I thought 'Were she go' I thought as I look around I look at the time 'I'm going to be late!' so I ran to my class I sigh and enter I sat on my desk as always there is and empty seat next to me.

"Class Mato Kurio will be in this class" the teacher said "That silent girl" one person said "And isn't she smart?" another person said "Yes" the teacher said then there was a knock on the door "Come in" the teacher said Mato came in "Class please treat her like she is your friends. Sit next to...ummm...Rin" she said she walk up to me and sat to my left "Hey i'm Rin" I said she ignored me 'this is going to be hard but I really don't like many girls but it sorta depends on how she is or her personality' I thought

AT LUNCH

My friends and I were finding a place to sit there was Mato she was at the roof she look at me and I look at her "Okumura!Come on"Suguro said I nod and head to them Shima the pervert whisperd to me "You like her" he said I glared at him "I do not!" I whispered back he just smirk "Shima leave Okumura alone" Koneko said "RINNN~" a girl said as she came up to us I look at the roof again she was looking at the sky then she look at me."Rin I made you some food" a girl said "Ahh...ummm thanks" I said she had sparkles in her eyes and she left

I look up to see Mato she was gone "Okumura!" I turn Suguro said "Truth or Dare" I was thinking about it "Dare" I said "I dare you to be friends with Mato or mmhhh be her boyfriend no matter what" Suguro said "But after that you stop being friends with her" he said "Deal" I said

NEXT DAY

I sat next to Mato I sat next to her "Buddy up your going to do a project Rin,Mato you are together" the teacher said "Why?" I ask "Because she smart and your failing this class" she said Mato glared at me she was scary I scrah the back of my head "Sorry Hehehehe" I said "Pick your topic" the teacher said a paper whent to my hand I look at 'Fighting' I look at Mato the sun hit her pale face she was beautiful she look at me I jump a bit she lift an I brow "Uhh the idea is great!" I said I exchange n=my number with Mato after school.

"Hey Mato" I said she looked at me and tilt her head "Want to work at my dorm or at yours" "..." she said as she just looked at me "So-" but I was cut off as she grab my jacket and pulled me "So your dorm" I said she nods. She opens the door and turns on the lights it was a nice building "Do you live alone" I ask she glance at me. And took me upstairs to her room she look at me "What?" I tilt my head "You want some snacks?" a very soft voice said I beraly hear I look at Mato who covered her mouth I smile "I can cook you prepare the stuff when your done come down stairs" I said she smile and nods.

LATER AT HER DORM

We had a snack pick blush was on her face look like she was enjoying it I smiled "You enjoy it" I ask "Mmffhh" she said I couldn't hear her because she mouth was full after the snack we began our work I got tired she look at me she was emotionless I look at her I was kinda creep about her "Hehehehe whats wrong" I ask she pointed at the clock 7p.m. I had to go "Uhhhh...See ya" I said I look at her she push me a little I look at her as she push me "Hey do push me to much!" I look at me and just push me out of her dorm

* * *

**HOLA THIS IS JUST RINS POV AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WELL BE ON MATO **

**OH IF YOU WANT I HAVE A QUOTEV ACCOUNT ITS LITTLESISTER01451 TO READ MORE OF BRS X ANE AND WATTPAD TO**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**


	3. Chapter 3

MATO POV

As always when I go to school a lot of girls huddeling were Rin is at I roll my eyes head to class but instead I head to the library to finish my work then I hear a paint sound "Hey *pant pant* im Rin Oukumura nice to me you" he said I gave him a glance I hate players "..." is all I could say he was about to say something but I ran away and head to my class when Mephisto came " I want you to do me a faver Rin Okumura has been failing class and i want you to help him get his grades back and i notice you don't have any friend so you can also befriend him." he said i "But i" whispered "Don't worry he said

And he left LATER I head to my new class were Rin is going to be I hear the teacher said "Class were having a new student well not new but she is staying in this class. Students I want you to met Mato Kurio" she said I came in calss I hear one person pipped up "Is't she the smart girl were Yukio is at" "Yeah...she..is" one guy said they were talking about me. I scan the class room and found Rin he look out side then look at me he didn't say anything usally he would "I wander were is she going to sit" Rin said all the girls like him "Sit...ummm...next to Okumura-San" the teacher said I sat next to Rin he look at me I glance at him he was shock and turn the other way I tilt my head.

LATER

At lunch I head to the roof I look at the ground I see him Rin Okumura 'Mephisto want's me to befriend him?' I thought as I look at him another of his fangirls comes over to him and hands him a bento I roll my eyes and then move bell rang so I went to class the teacher assigned us a project then she said that Rin and I are partners I was kinda shock "Why!? Can't I pick my own partner" he said he glance at me I also nod "You two need to learn how to know each other and the reson I assign you with her is your failing this class and she was force to be here is because she needs to learn how to sosalise people and since your popular I want to have her make friends!" she yelled.

I look down she right Rin glance at me I scoted away from him and he said "What should our topic be?" he ask I wroted on a piece of paper and he look at it 'Fighting' it said I was really sunny today as the sun hit my skin I glance at Rin he jump a little and look the outher way I rasied a back eyebrow as I was confused and waiting for his answer was "Uhh... that's a good idea!" Rin said nervously I just roll my eyes.

AFTER CLASS

I head outside looking around "Hey Mato" a voice said I turned around to see Rin walking up to me I back away a little for my personal space "So were do you want to do our project I was hoping we go to lunch first then-" I cut him off as I took him to my dorm we walk in silence I was to nervous to talk to him my face turn pink then red 'why am I blushing?' I ask in my mind 'I don't like him' I then open the door he went inside "You live alone" he ask I nod he just look at me I felt uncofterble

I head to my room and he follows me and I open the door i sat on my bed before he can say anything i said "Do you want some snacks?" i whispered he look at me and smiled "You prepare the stuff i'll make the food" he said i nod

Later

He came with snacks my eyes widen "Did you know i can cook" he ask i shock my head no. i mummered a 'Thank you" he smiles at me and pats my head usally i woun't let anyone touch me but his hand soft then he plays with my hair "Man your hair is so soft" he said i pulled my hair away from him then i looked at him he look at me i pointed at the time he looked at it "OH i have to leave" he said i push him away to the door "Hey don't be so pushy" he said and he left

i sigh "He finally left" i said as head to my closet and open the door my Exorcist equipment

* * *

**HOLA I HOPE YOU ENJOYED **

**GRASIAS (THANK YOU)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi its been a long time since I updated I was busy (lie) ok I was lazy  
later on I went to met my cousins **

* * *

**MATO POV  
**I head to my closet to get my things for exorcism class Im almost close to become a Paladin then I use my special key to the class my outfit was a long jacket with a hood and gloves I put the hood on so I can cover my face today ill be I a mission with the Pages. When I enter I saw Yukio talking he look at me "Oh your here" he said I nod the I look at the teens I see Rin,Suguro,Shima, ,Shiemi,and Takara."Okay students this is Stella futer Paladin" Yukio said "Hello im M-Stella(A/N she almost said her real name and the reason she change her name was because she didn't want to draw attention) im the same age as you and im also a student here I will help you on your mission today" I said calmly.

Suguro raised his hand "Why we cant see your face?" he ask "Cuz I can SO PAY ATENTION" I said and later on we went on a mission everybody see there camps Rin walks up to me and hands me a plat of Curry my favorite dish "Thank you this is my favorite dish" I said he grin then the mission began everone was ready to go except me , Yukio ,and Shura everyone left

"You could have told them who you are Mato Kurio" Yukio said "Don't worry I'll tell them in the futer don't worry so just chill~" I said calmly with a grin.  
"Y-Y-YEAH! Four eyes" Shura said as she grab my and hug me tight "S-s-Shura *chocking* I-I- can brihthe" my whole face turn blue she let go and began to laugh then there was the attack from the earth king.

I took out my rock canon and my black katana and we began to battle then I found out Rin was the spawn of Satan of all the days I had on my hood the earth king rips it out (A/N how do spell the earth kings name :'( )and everyone saw me they had shock faces then I was kicked in the face and I was sent flying and landed on a branch "I-i'm okay" I said and I got back up then Rin came and began to battle with the Earth king.

I kick the Earth king and he then grab my blade and I was pind down by him then Rin came and help me up he didn't say anything and he just kept running but I was so unlucky the Earth king grab Rin's sword and stab me the exorcist eyes widen "GAHHH!"i screamed I landed on the ground with a loud thug and black out.

* * *

RIN POV

I left to exorcism class I waited patiently by that I mean go talk to my friends "Man its hard to become friends with her" I said the 3 monks looked at me "Well make her laugh" Suguro said "Really your doing a dare you guys are idiots on a poor girl who has no friends?!" Izumo but in we all stayed silent "How could you Rin I thought you actually wanted to be Matos friend" Shiemi suddenly said "Please don't say anything to her" I said in a worry tone 'Wait why would I be worrying about' I thought

Class started a strange girl came she wore a hood so we couldn't see her I could only see her chin and mouth "This is Stella and she is the next in line Paladin" Yukio said I was shock she probably around the same age as us "Hi im M- im mean Stella im the same age as you and I go to this school to im here to help you on your mission today" she said It almost like she said Mato 'Weird' Suguro raises his hand.

"Why can't we see your face?" he ask 'Good question stupid' I roll my eyes "CUZ I CAN SO PAY ATENTION" she said or yelled I got kinda scared of her and then she began to explan whats going on

AT THE MISSION

I made Curry because there was not enough to make my special dish I look at Stella she was just looking around I walk up to her "Hey Stella-chan sensei" I said "Just call me Stella" she said I handed her the food "Thank you this is my favorite dish (food)" she said.i grin and we all gather so we can know what are mission is we have to find 3 lanterns so we all ran Keneko found it but it was huge and perverted like Shima I took us a long time but we did it Stella walk up to me.

I shiver she took out a worm that was in my hair I didn't even feel it and walk up to Shima "Oh Shima-Ku" she began I kinda got jealous for some reason she took out the worm he began to scream like a girl she was laughing :3

(Later we had a battle with the earth king how do you spell his name?)

Stella took out a Canon and a Black Katana and we began a battle and everyone found out about my power and who I really am the Earth king rip Stella hood off reviling it was Mato I was shock she was pind by the Earth king and her sword in his hand then I kick him sent him flying she nodded and she then she was stab with my sword by the Earth king "GAHHH!" I hear her scream and she fell to the ground now I was angry so I sucker punch him

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN**

**HOPE YOU LIKE ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ I know I haven't updated for a while**

* * *

Mato pov

I woke up I looked around and saw Rin hand on top of mine I began to move Rin looked at me he was very angry then I felt pain in my cheek Rin slap me "...W..Why" I look at him "WHY IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" I move away "I WAS WORRYED ABOUT YOU KNOCK OUT 5 DAYS!" Rin said my eyes widen "I'm sorry" I said softly "Why didn't you tell me your were an exorcist" he said "I was ashamed that you wouldn't accept me for being an exorcist" I said. looking down "Its fine were...Friends right" he said I notice he heisted that part so I ignored it I extend my hand "Friends" I said he put his hand out "Friends" he said

"So sorry about your face I was just angry" he said I nodded we then left the hospital Rin grab my hand and he took me some were I looked around it was beautiful sakura trees blossom trees "Beautiful right" I nod I had a sensation over something love?No. no one loved me neither did my parents then left me in an orphanage at 5 I saw the look on there face evil smirk on them I growled lowly

_PAST_

_Mommy,daddy whats wrong" I ask as a child my mother grab my wrist and began to yank me and as my dad grab me by my hair and threw me to a wall and they took me to an orphanage _

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder I look at Rin "Whats the matter?" he ask I sigh "Well when I was a little girl I was left in an orphanage cuz my parents hated me" told him he looked at me and hug me I was shock "...I've never been hug before" I said "Well you've been hugged" I blush "hehe yeah"

* * *

**Hey I know its short but my brother uses my laptop and my tablet is small and the home botten dosent work well and **

***Bows* im so sorry **


End file.
